


办公室的插曲

by Shadowzfc



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Interlude, One Shot, set between chapter2 and chapter3
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowzfc/pseuds/Shadowzfc
Kudos: 1





	办公室的插曲

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FaithlessBex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithlessBex/gifts).
  * A translation of [Office Interlude, a Professor Black Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17712887) by [FaithlessBex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithlessBex/pseuds/FaithlessBex). 



“我知道他造了更多。但是真正看到切实的证据是又另一回事。”雷古勒斯真希望能放松下来，给自己一点崩溃的时间——他此时此刻正拿着一个魂器！就在自己手里！即使是一个毁坏的。但是他不能，邓布利多还在房间里。他不愿意。示弱从来不是一个可选项。至少不在雷古勒斯的字典里。

校长保持沉默，眼睛里没有波澜。而这让人焦虑。雷古勒斯不再说话，等着校长开口。终于，他讲话了。“这是一个相当恐怖的现实。然而至少，有一个现在已经解决了。伏地魔的兵火库里又少了一件武器。”

也是唯一解决的一个，雷古勒斯心想，虽然他没有说出来。相反地，他讲到：“打开吊挂坠盒的尝试全都以失败告终，吊坠盒似乎对一切形式的攻击免疫。而我极不乐意还没找到它的弱点就把它拿出来。”

他没有在邓布利多的视线下动摇一分。“而你肯定，我不知道它在哪比我知道更好？”这询问近乎是一个命令了。多年前，这个老巫师刚刚得知有关那个几乎要了雷古勒斯性命的魂器时，也提了一个一样的问题。尽管如此，雷古勒斯的回答不会改变。

“我很肯定。毕竟一个人手里有秘密才安全。”

邓布利多用鼻子轻哼一声，像是被娱乐到了，但是他并没有质疑。这也不难理解，雷古勒斯想。如果谁最称得上秘密保守者这个头衔的话，莫过于阿不思•邓布利多了。他最尊敬这个人的一点就是，除却他的友善和开明，邓布利多还有很少人能企及的广阔视野、长远构想。这就是为什么当初伏地魔失势之后，他会带着自己找到的关于魂器的信息投奔这个人。这也是为什么，在黑暗公爵开始卷土重来时——无论迹象多细微——他同意接受霍格沃兹的职位。

还好邓布利多没有试着让他当防御学教授。傻子都能看出来那个职位上有诅咒。不然不能解释为什么每一年那职位都要换一个人。

“我们也许找到了一个打开它的方法。”听到这个宣言，雷古勒斯几乎受到惊吓，当他意识到邓布利多是什么意思，他的五脏像是结了块一样。波特。蛇佬腔可以打开萨拉查的密室，那为什么打不开萨拉查的挂坠盒？

“还没到时候。等毁掉其他的再说。哈利需要时间。”

“让我们祈祷我们还有时间。”

当他终于回到房间，允许自己失去自控、任由手掌不停颤抖时，雷古勒斯也不免陷入了邓布利多关于时间的忧虑。他的右手紧紧扼住自己的左臂，袍子底下那个地方，一种幽灵幻觉般的疼痛燃烧着。


End file.
